Demons' Pact
by Jadej.j
Summary: Sasuke needs help to exscape from Orochimaru. Will it be Naruto or another character unknow to all. OC character's history frist two chapters with the Akatsuki group
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Joshua is my character. My story will mostly be about Joshua at first, but we will work our way into the first season of Naruto; however I'm changing things with the second season. The only thing I will be picking up in the second season is there are nine tail demons and the Akatsuki will be coming after the tail demons.

**Demons' pact**

I had always been in his shadow ever since he found me near death and brought me back into the world of the living. He told me it was my will to live that made it possible. It took me a couple of months recover from my injuries. Some of the people my master lives with didn't like the idea of a little kid hanging around him. I would frown and glare at them, but my master would just smirk. He didn't laugh or smile much at first. What these people didn't know was my master would smile in my presence. He made sure I understood the bases of justu. Then my training became hard and fast. One of the lessons I learn was how to fight against his Sharingan. It was hard at first. His eyes could see about every move I would do. I realized I had my own blood limit and it helped. I knew about my blood limit from my father. It was my mother's blood limit that caught both of us off guard. I was about to shout some thing out and well I blasted a rock to dust. My master chuckled and patted my head. I just put my hands over my mouth and blushed.

As time went by, I was being trained for something, but I didn't know what. I did the lessons my master gave me, and then there were things I would do on my own. Seals, curses and summons. It took a lot of time, but when I finally summoned something, it happened to be a snake of all the creatures out there. I frowned; however, I realized it had to do with my mother's side. I hated the Hidden Village of the Sound. They had taken the last of my identity, but now it wasn't the time to be choosey.

The snake looked up at me and frowned._ Strange that a child can call me._ It hissed at me.

I felt like turning up my nose at that comment. "Well, I'm not all that normal." I then brought out a live mouse.

The golden eyes of the snake eyed the mouse. _I see you know at least to be generous. You know in time I may ask for something much larger._ I held the mouse in front of the snake's mouth.

"I know that. Nevertheless, there will be a time when you will be only eating my enemies."

The snake snatched up the mouse. In a few moments, it had eaten the mouse whole. _So you say. Its tongue darted out. Do you have a name? A village you need to protect?_

I looked at the snake for a moment. "Joshua is the only name I have at this time. As for a village, I haven't found one I want to protect. All I have is what you see at this time, but I am not weak and I will find my place in this world. After all, I learned how to summon you on my own." I crossed my arms and looked into those golden eyes.

The fork tongue darted out again. A low chuckled filled the air. I watched the red and black snake come closer to me. It started to climb up my leg. I took a deep breath as the snake climb up my body. I felt the fork tongue in my ear and the snake's grip tightening. I tried not to shiver, but it was hard not too.

_I can feel your chakra. It's very strong. Naga is my name._ That was all I received as warning as the snake nipped me in the neck. At first I thought Naga was going to poison me but then a fuzzy feeling came though my thoughts. _Now Joshua you can summon me when you want. For now I must go._ A puff of smoke was all was left of Naga's presence. I didn't know if I should tell my master what he just managed to pull off. My neck was on fire before my arm felt the same way.

I gasped as I looked down at my arm. There was an image of a snake wrapped around his wrist. -Gods, how am I going to hide that from my master?- I pulled my sleeve down to hide the mark on his wrist. After taking a breath, I headed back to where I was staying with my master. I pulled the hood over my head and walked into the cave. Keeping my head down low, I made my way down the man made tunnel.

* * *

Kisame, Deidara and Sasori were talking about a mission. "Looked who finally showed up." Kisame looked at down at me with a glare.

"And your problem is?" I glared up at the ex-mist ninja.

He growled in return. "Itachi has been looking for you for an hour."

Not good. "I was training outside and didn't want to cause any damage."

Deidara frowned at this. "Itachi doesn't like it when you go out on your own. I don't know why he took a kid in like you, but that is none of my business. You had better get to your room and talk to him before he does something that we all will regret later."

I hurried past the group as I didn't want to hear anything from Sasori. Out of the three, he creep me out the most. Soon I came to the room I shared with my master. The door opened before I could even touch it.

"What have I told you about going out without telling me?" I was looking up at my master. He was an ex-leaf ninja. From what I learn about him, he was one of the strongest yet unstable ninja around. The one thing that didn't make sense to me was what everyone said he did. He almost wiped out his entire clan out except for one person. That was what everyone was lead to believe. I held that thought though when my master hit my head with his finger.

"You have to remain hidden. No one can find out that you exist."

I remained still as I listened to my master. As much as I wanted to do something, I didn't know if I would be strong enough yet. Naga believed I was strong. He wouldn't have bitten me if I was weak. I was pulled into the room and tossed on the bed. Then I looked up at my master. His eyes had turned red, signaling the activation of the Sharigan. "Master Itachi." My voice was calm yet had no strength to it.

I felt his hand on my cheek. He pulled me close. "You are about the only thing I have cared for in years. Don't make me kill you for a mistake that can be avoided." His eyes turn black once again. "Do I make myself clear?" I lay down on the bed and nodded my head. "Good. I have to go but I'll be back in a couple of weeks. You may train but only at night."

With that my master, then left the room, and I was alone. I closed my eyes and wondered why my master wanted to keep me in the shadows. I knew in time I might have to run for my life but this wasn't the time yet to do so. I had still to learn some seals and how to break curses. One that I knew was the strongest. One that had destroyed my mother in the end. I had to learn how to free people from it before I left this place of shadows. Would time be on my side or would it kill me in the end?

* * *

I did train at night. Later on, I summoned Naga to feed him a mouse. We learned how to move together and feel each other's charka. I almost fell asleep outside once, but Naga woke me up in time. I had gotten my own food and water as I didn't want any help from the others. My master would think I was weak if I asked for anyone's help. It was just I didn't like being alone. Maybe that was why I try summoning. Naga was a snake, but he became a good friend. He was impress with my skills with seals. He told me not many people had my skills at my age. I told him why I was training so hard and why I had learned to summon. He didn't take at well at first.

_You know who you are talking about._ He hissed at me.

I nodded my head. "I know the man is dangerous. I was four when he took my mother's body as his own."

Naga wrapped round my leg and slid up into my lap. _I chose you for you inner strenght. As for going after that man..._

I rubbed his nose. "I won't go after him until I have the power or a means to dispose of him. I know he changes bodies. It's one of his forbidden seals. It's just hard to wait, but I must for now."

Naga tickled my finger with his forked tongue._ For someone so young to be so wise. It's rare. Most run head long to their deaths..._

-Or tricked into their deaths too.- I sighed and said my goodbyes to Naga before heaving back to the cave. The sun was coming up behind me. I looked at the shadow that was growing under me. -One day this shadow will behind me and the monsters will be all dead.- The darkness of the cave wrapped around the me as I entered it.

* * *

Ah I promise to get to our main characters by chapter three Joshua's history is at lease one more chapter long. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Joshua is my character. My story will mostly be about Joshua at first, but we work our way into the first season of Naruto, but I'm changing things with the second season. The only thing I will be picking up in the second season is there are nine tailed demons and the Akatsuki will be coming after the tail demons.

**Demons' pact**

A few years went by. I was now in The Hidden Sand Village, Sunagakure. I was now seven years of age but I felt like I was only three. That was when my master brought me back from the brink of death. He brought me along for this trip as he thought it would be good for me to see a hidden village and its people. I was learning there were more than ninjas living in such a place as I thought it would be a place that just warriors only lived in. There was much more than that. I was taken back by all the people. Here, I thought my master wanted me to remain hidden but here I was surrounded by people. I looked around and listened to bits and pieces of people chatting a way with each other. As we were walking, I noted that my master wasn't trying to draw attention to himself. It would have been nice if Kisame wasn't here as well. I pouted, but I had kept moving. Still I could hear the ex-ninja complain about me being with them. My master didn't say anything to him.

It was going along fine as we walked down the street, but then something happened that I couldn't stop or escape from. A crowd of people ran in between me and my master. I fell on the ground and lost sight of those black capes with red clouds on them. The shouting wasn't helping either. I was mad and upset at what was going on. Then I stood up and dusted myself off. That was when I realized my master and Kisame were gone. I looked everywhere I could without making a scene. I knew if I did something weird I would pull attention to myself, and it wouldn't be good at all. I bit my lip and move ahead. Hopefully, my master had not gone far ahead. It wasn't looking good.

I had not found either my master or that fish-man yet, but I did find a park with swings. I sat down in one and to watch the children playing. Some looked at me, but they didn't come over. I understood their fear since I was new around here and I was dressed kind of like a scary person; dark clothing, a cloak with a hood, and no shoes. The kids bounced a ball around the park while I remained on the swing trying to figure out where my master would be in this village. Then something happened that I didn't understand. The children dropped the ball and ran. I wondered if I did something to scare them off.

I turned my head and saw a red head with green eyes looking at me. He moved to the other swing and sat down. His voice was soft yet sad. "Why aren't you running away like the others?"

"Why would I? I thought they ran away because of me." I smiled.

The red head looked at me. I could feel he was confused, but his eyes showed no difference. "You are good at hiding your feelings. Are you training to be a ninja?"

Still no sign of emotion in those green eyes, but I could hear the change in the boy's heart rate. His hand gripped the chain of the swing tighter. Again he spoke with sadness within his voice. "I have no chose in that matter. You? Are you a ninja in training?"

I had to laugh and rub the back of my head. "I guess. It's just I've never been allowed to be out before and now I lost my master. He won't be happy with me at all." I looked into those green eyes and wondered what was going through that kid's head. He was different. I was about to speak again when a shadow cover both of us and then turned to look at a sand ninja. The man frowned at something or rather someone and pulled out a short knife.

"He is here to kill me, not you." That voice had turn cold. I couldn't believe it. Why would someone want to kill this kid? He had to be around my own age. Well, he did appear to be my age.

The man stepped towards us. "Sorry, but I'm talking with the kid. You should come around another time to do this...if you live of course."

My eyes flashed and suddenly the man found his feet frozen to the ground. "I'm not really in the mood to kill anyone, but if you don't agree to leave..." My own voice was cold now.

The man gasped and looked at the two of us. He was about to throw the knife; however sand then wrapped around him and crushed the man, killing him instantly. I turned and looked at the red head. "Ah, that's a neat way to get rid of your enemies. I use water myself."

"You're still not scared of me?" The sand was returning to the container on his back. Those green eyes never showed any emotions.

I was about to speak to the red head when another shadow appeared behind us. "Joshua." The voice was firm.

"Master!" I turned around and smiled.

The red head also turned his head and looked at who I was speaking too. There were two men dressed in black robes with red clouds on them. One didn't seem human to him. "So your name is Joshua?"

I had stood up and looked down at the red head. "Yes and yours?"

"Gaara. Will...I see you again?" The boy's voice was soft.

I looked back at my master. His eyes were black emotionless as usual. "I don't know Gaara, but I'll try. I have a lot of training to do. I hope to see you again soon." I moved over to my master's side. I felt his grip on my shoulder before hearing my master's deep voice.

"Train young, Gaara. Become strong and you will see young Joshua again."

Gaara watched the three disappear, but it wasn't in a puff of smoke. Instead it seemed the three became crows and flew off. "Become strong." The red head slipped off the swing and walked off into the village to do just that.

* * *

I didn't know I had anger my master so much. He didn't show any signs in front of Gaara. Maybe it was, because he didn't want to show anything front of that red head. "Listen to me Joshua. That boy."

"I know he's like me, master. I could sense the demon within him." I was then slapped across the face.

"You are stronger than that boy, Joshua." His voice had become soft. His hand caressed my burning cheek. "You are my key. Don't forget that." He gently kissed my forehead. "Go and train. Don't stop until I come for you."

The black cape with red clouds filled my sight for a moment before I was left alone. My whole body shook. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what yet so I started to train. I knew I had better do as he said since I had no where else to go for the time being.

* * *

Hours went by. I was sweating and breathing was becoming hard. Even though I had been training for awhile, I continued training. I had summoned Naga to help me train. For some reason, I was growing in anger. My chakra bubbled up from the depths of my body. Although I was tired, I tried to keep up my movements and somehow I managed. Naga moved with me. I didn't understand why I was angry. My heart was pounding harder. Naga had grown since I first had summoned him. Since he was larger, I fed him rats now. His powers were of course growing along with mine. He was becoming concerned for me.

_Joshua you must stop. Your body can't take much more of this..._ He hissed. Don't make me bite you.

I stopped to look at Naga. My breath was come fast and short and my hands were shaking with chakra leaking out of my body. Then I noted Naga moved back a bit. "What's wrong?" I licked my dry lips with my tongue.

_Your eyes have change. They look like mine..._ Naga hissed.

I frowned and formed a mirror from ice. The mirror was small, but it was large enough to show me what made my summon back off. My eyes they weren't human any more. No longer were my pupils were round they had become slits. The ice mirror fell to the ground breaking into several pieces. Naga disappeared in a puff of smoke. I turned and hissed at who was coming. The air chilled around me as I crouched.

"Damn it, Joshua calm down before you bring every hidden village down on us." The cloth cover sword hit the ground with a loud thud. That black cloak with red clouds covered most of the man's blue scale skin.

"What do you want, Kisame?" I hissed out as I felt my charak burn the tips of my fingers. For some unknown reason, I was still angry. "Itachi said to keep training until he came for me." Frost was growing around my feet.

Kisame glared at me. "Damn it. I don't have time to baby sit you, but Itachi had been called out unexpectedly. He told me to bring you in." He gripped his sword's handle tightly. "So stop being a sore brat and come in."

My eye twitched. "I don't believe you, fish face." I was glad Naga left as it would be hard explaining why he was there in the first place. I didn't know what would happen next. "So go away." Mist started to climb around me.

"Stop this right, now or I personally will kick your ass back to the cave." Kisame frowned as he put his sword back on his shoulder.

"Like you can try..." My voice was deep. I was not my normal self for sure.

It felt like hours but it took place in minutes. There was the scent of blood in the air. It wasn't strong, but it was there. Kisame was holding his arm instead of his sword while I had blood on my hand. He glared at me, and I was glaring back. "I don't listen to you, only my master. You got that, Fish Face." Ice was everywhere. Mist came out of both our mouths.

"Fuck! Here I thought you're a weak little brat." Kisame coughed. "Still I'm telling you the truth. You have to go back now." He didn't move as he didn't like how I kick his butt, but then he wasn't ready for what happen.

"You know what, Joshua. You were just like Itachi. He was a genin at your age and became a chuunin in a couple of years. Now you had made your point in drawing some blood, but you haven't killed me yet." Kisame stood up and gripped his sword.

"You still aren't Itachi." The sword came at me; however, it was block by a kunai. Both Kisame and I looked at Itachi who had appeared out of nowhere. I didn't move or drop my defense. Those red eyes looked at me then at Kisame.

"What is going on here?" Itachi's voice was deep and unforgiving. The air became colder. "I'm waiting for answer, Kisame." That was when the air became ice.

"I was told to get Joshua. They told me you had gone on a mission." Kisame backed off from Itachi and lowered his sword.

Itachi frowned. "Yes, they gave me a mission, but I wasn't going to leave Joshua out here." He lowered his kunai. He turned and looked at me, smiling strangely at me. I shivered at the smile. "I have seen your power grew greatly. Come with me then. I don't think it would good if you stayed alone right now." The missing Uchiha then turned and glared at Kisame. "Don't you dare say a word of this, or I will move you mind from your body."

My body calmed down as I saw Kisame back away further. I knew my master was one of the strongest and one that would carry out his threats without any trace of remorse. The ice around us then disappeared.

"Be glad Joshua didn't use his other blood limit on you, Kisame. You might have not walk away from this place." Itachi put his hand on my shoulder, and we disappeared in a flock of crows.

* * *

Well there another chapter of Joshua's history I'm going to finish his history in the third chapter and we get to our heroes and villians. We all love from Naruto 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Joshua is my character. My story will mostly be about Joshua at first. We will work our way into the first season of Naruto, but I'm changing things with the second season. The only thing I will be picking up in the second season is there are nine tail demons and the Akatsuki will be coming after the tail demons.

* * *

** Demons' pact

* * *

**

I had grown a lot over the next couple of years. I was now 12 years old. I let the wind play with my hair. I had mastered many moves now. Some I even kept from my master Itachi. I wasn't sure what I should do now. I had been hearing that Orochimaru had moved at last. Of all things he went after a boy name Sasuke Uchiha. The cursed seal was put on the boy's neck.

I tried to talk to my master about it but he slapped me in the face. He told me that Sasuke was nothing but a weak boy. He told me it was nothing we should be a part of. I frowned. I couldn't really stand around like this. Orochimaru was the one person I wanted to rip his heart out and destroy in front of that freak's face. I left it for a time. I couldn't run yet but the time was coming soon.

I also learned soon after the Third died when Orochimaru try to destroy the village. The wild thing was the Third was able to destroy Orochimaru's arms. It might be a good time to take him on. The snake wouldn't be able to do seals. The only reason I could do anything yet was Itachi had me on a leash now. The only thing I could do for now was try to keep track of this person Sasuke Uchiha.

Then there was another fact, I found out that Gaara had been a pawn and it was another that stopped him. A boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

** Four Months later...**

At last I had done it. I was on my own now and it was pure luck that got me to this point. Itachi had to go out again. Fishface a.k.a. Kisame was looking after me. What can I say? I had only respect for Itachi. I didn't like the Akatsuki at all. All of them were deadly and none of them would care about the others. I found out they wanted all the tailed beasts. All nine of them; one for each of the members of the Akatsuki. I didn't like that idea at all. Would Itachi tell them I had one of these tailed beasts within me? The two tail in fact. If anyone tried to remove it from me I would die.

Then there was my plan to use the three tail beast to save Sasuke from Orochimaru's cursed seal. I had to replace the chakra that had been poisoned by the darkness of Orochimaru's power. I had to move fast now. What I had been hearing about the young Uchiha that had been falling into the darkness wasn't good news. I didn't understand why the boy would think that he needed to kill his brother at first.

It took a good three months to find out the reason. I knew people thought Itachi had wiped out the Uchiha clan. What I learned was Itachi had killed his parents, and with his power of the Mangekyou Sharingan he had convinced Sasuke that he had killed all the clan. It was true, although no one was found alive in the compound, but it didn't mean all the Uchihas were dead. I shook my head. This wasn't the time to think of past things. I had to find Sasuke before the worse came to be.

I stopped and looked around the forest. A forest I thought I'd never come back too. I kept to the shadows and listened for anything out of the order. For a few minutes there was no sound. Then a scream broke the still of quiet. I dashed in the direction of that scream. I just stopped short of a clearing.

There was the boy in question. Sasuke, but he wasn't alone. Orochimaru was angry and seemed to be losing his passions with the Uchiha. It wasn't a pretty site. Orochimaru was looking down at the young Uchiha.  
"You are a fool, Sasuke. Do you think I gave you this power just to kill your brother?" The pale man slapped his hand across Sasuke's face. He chuckled as he watched the surprised Uchiha touch his cheek. The other that was with the pair came up behind Uchiha and smiled down at the teen.

"You should have known this Sasuke. Power always has a price." His glasses hid his eyes.

Sasuke glared at the men who held him captive. He realized he had made a mistake. One he didn't know how to fix now. He had been blinded by his anger and needed to kill his brother. He should have listened to his teacher and friends. Naruto. He had almost killed him to get power but at least he had stopped himself at the last moment. How he wished he could take it all back now. That was in the past and he was not getting away from Orochimaru at this moment, but he had to. If he didn't run now he would never see the light again. He would be forever lost in the dark. -I'm still weak. Darn it. - His black eyes slowly changed into red eyes.

"Sasuke... why that look of hate towards me?" Orochimaru smiled. The head ninja of Sound laughed. "Your hands will kill your brother... but only with my help."

"You..." Sasuke slowly stood up. "I figured you out, but it's seems I'm trapped in your webs." The teen gripped his hands into fists.

Orochimaru chuckled. Kabuto's hands started to glow. "Now, now Sasuke. We can't have you do anything foolish." The medical ninja moved towards the Uchiha.

I had to do something. I could tell Itachi's brother didn't want to be with Orochimaru any longer but I was a lone person. It had to be a sign when a crash of thunder broke through my thoughts. The rain started to come down hard. I had no idea what took over me but I moved. Sasuke was using his Chidori to attack Kabuto. I figured the young Uchiha knew he couldn't attack Orochimaru head on. My hands moved as I headed towards them. First I called out Naga. I recalled our talk a while back about running into their deaths. The rain moved away from my body while I now did a second hand sign, as I appeared beside Orochimaru. I had one shot at this and I knew it. Naga darted out from around my arm and bit Orochimaru's arm. He disappeared quickly. Those cold eyes turned to see me shout. "Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!" The rain changed into a large water dragon. It shot out and blasted Orochimaru back. I did another quick hand sign and the water dragon froze. I was hoping Orochimaru would be trapped by it. Naga's bite would have frozen his chakra. By this time I had stopped moving. I turned to see Kabuto looking at me now. His eyes widened. Sasuke caught his chin with his fist. Red eyes looked at me.

"Talk later. Run now!" I turned to run. I only hoped Sasuke would follow me.

-I didn't know who this person was just this person had saved me from my own mistakes.- Sasuke felt the rain pushing him away from his nightmares behind him. He kept running. He noted that the bright purple hair tied in a braid in front of him was waving back and forth. He moved up beside the person and with his red eyes he watched the teen do a hand sign. It made the rain part away from both of them. Sasuke felt that a bit of the weight he had put on his shoulders had been taken off, but he knew he had along way to go, and maybe this was at last the right path for him. This stranger had helped him out without asking for anything for now at least. The rain was still coming down around them as they kept running.-

* * *

Kabuto held his side as he hurried over to Orochimaru. He almost was cut in half by the Chidori. His healing ability saved him. "Lord Orochimaru." The silver haired ninja quickly work on freeing his master's leg that was trapped in ice. Soon Orochimaru was freed. 

"Kabuto, who was that, attacked us?" Gold eyes looked into the black ones that hid behind a pair of glasses. He waited for an answer.

The silver haired ninja pushed up his glasses. "Well I didn't see any symbol on him for any village. I have to check my little red cards for any information on such a teen."

Orochimaru growled. "Do it as you go after them. Sasuke is getting away."

A dark chuckle echoed in the woods. "Oh my... I should have figured this is what that little punk was doing." A tall shadow came crawling into the clearing. Kabuto arched up and looked over in the direction of the voice. "Kisame?"

"Why the surprised faces Orochimaru? Kabuto? I take it you ran into some trouble." The lean, blue skinned Akatsuki member smirked.

Kabuto was about to jump the Akatsuki but Orochimaru grabbed the teen's arm. "So you know who this boy is. Do tell me quickly Kisame before you die."

The shark chuckled. "The kid's name is Joshua. He belongs to Itachi." Kisame smiled to himself as he watched the color drain from Kabuto's face and the shock in Orochimaru's eyes.

"I'm in enough trouble as it is for losing the kid. So now that he grabbed Itachi's little brother..." Kisame watched Kabuto stand up and move his glasses up against his nose.

"It's seems we need to work together to get back what was taken then." Kabuto helped Orochimaru up. "My lord. I don't want to leave you in this state but I can't let your next body get away."

"It's alright, Kabuto. I know you want to make sure I'm alright but this isn't the time. Sasuke must not get away." Orochimaru leaned up against a tree. "I seem to be having troubles moving my body so you must go with Kisame." His yellow eyes glowed softly.

"As you wish my lord." Kabuto bowed his head. Soon a group of Sound ninjas appeared. They bow and waited for commands.

Orochimaru ordered three of them to go with Kabuto, while the last helped him back to headquarters. Soon five dangerous ninjas were off to stop a pair of teens getting away.

* * *

There were storm clouds in the distance of Konoha. A blond teen was sitting on top of one of the heads carved into the stone wall. There were five of them now. Four of them were men. The last was a woman. All of them were powerful. The men had given their lives for the village. The fourth had given up his life early to stop a powerful demon: Kyubi. The Kyubi had been one of the many problems the blond had to overcome but it wasn't like he couldn't control it. It was the people of the village that made it harder for him to be himself. He was going to prove to everyone that he was going to be one of these people who became a face carved into the stone wall.

He listened to the thunder in the distance. He frowned. That sound wasn't normal. Was someone or something was messing with the weather? That was a scary thought. The blond leapt off the stone wall and down to the ground in a few bounds and leaps. The blond rushed off towards the Hokage tower to find out if the old hag had any news of his rival's where-about.

* * *

**Well there we go... chapter three. Will Sasuke and Joshua get away from Kabuto, Kisame and the Sound ninjas? Will Naruto find Sasuke before it's too late and what is with that storm in the distance?**


End file.
